


Plus One

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after Provenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

John and Harold walked into The Library. They stood close and John caught a whiff of Harold's cool cologne. They needed to get to work, but there was something more pressing; namely the fact that John had been half-hard all night. He blamed it on Harold's bow tie and Rome.

Their relationship had changed in Rome and the bow tie was just sexy. Shaw had been right about the moment when Harold dressing John being erotic. If he didn't know better he'd think that Shaw knew about them, but he was good at hiding his feeling when Harold became Finch-the-boss.

Speaking of erotic, he pulled Harold even closer and sucked on Harold's pale neck. Skin was salty under John's tongue. He wanted to suck on the skin until there was a hickey, but he settled for licking and nipping.

Harold groaned as John hands unbuttoned Harold's dress shirt and John combed his fingers through chest hair. He brushed his fingers over a hard nipple and Harold groaned even louder.

Turning Harold around, John brushed their lips together. He deepened the kiss and licked at Harold's lips. Their mouths opened and tongues brushed against each other. Harold's hands went up to John's hair and pulled. John groaned into Harold's mouth; his cock became fully hard and pushed against the zipper of his pants. 

Harold broke the kiss. 'May I perform fellatio on you?' 

John just grinned and whispered into Harold's ear 'I thought you'd never ask.' He nibbled Harold's ear. 

Harold dropped to his knees and brushed his hand against John's crotch. Licking his lips he unzipped John and pulled out John's hard cock. The tip was deep red and glistening with pre-come.

Harold licked his lips and licked the tip. John dug his nail into his hand to keep from coming. He was much too old to be coming like a horny teenager.

As Harold continued to lick he wrapped his lips around the head. His head moved back and forth, taking more and more of John's cock each time. John unclenched his hand and held the back of Harold's head as wet heat surround his cock. Harold backed off and sucked on the cock head. 

John threw his head back and came, his hips snapped forward.

Harold released John soft cock and stood up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and damn if that didn't make John want to come again.

'Did you enjoy that?' Harold asked as he kissed John and John tasted himself in Harold mouth.

'Oh, yeah. Want me to take care of you?'

'After we save the number. It will be something to look forward to.'

'I'm going to hold you to that.'

'I have no doubt that you will.' 

They walked together to Harold's office. John was all loose limbs and he hummed to himself; they really was nothing like coming to brighten his night.

Days later, John watched as Jiao hugged her daughter. He couldn't help but think of Joss and how she would never get to hug her son.

That night he walked into his apartment. The whiskey he had drank warmed his stomach. Harold was next to him and Bear ran ahead and jumped on John's couch. 

He couldn't help but think about Joss. Harold had told them that their job would probably get them killed, but he never thought Joss would die before him

'I miss her.'

'I know. I miss her as well.'

'Can we have sex?' John asked. 

Harold had promised that they could have sex after they saved their number, but more importantly John needed it. He needed release but he also needed closeness and he didn't know how to ask for it; he might be a able to field strip a weapon upside down, but he couldn't talk about his feelings.

'If you want to.'

He might be able to tell Harold how he felt, but he could show him. 

John stood in front of Harold and started to strip his clothes. With each piece of clothing removed pale skin was revealed. Once Harold's chest was bare John kissed Harold's neck. He sucked on a bite mark until Harold's groaned.

After several moments he moved down to Harold's chest. He swirled his tongue around one pink nipple until it was hard. 

Lowering himself to his knees, John licked his lips as he saw the bulge in Harold's pants. He mouthed the bulge and grinned when Harold moaned loudly.

He released the bulge and unzipped Harold's pants. Pulling out Harold's hard cock, he licked the underside. 

He licked the cock head and poked his tongue into the slit, Harold's hips snapped forward. John reached inside his own pants and began stroking himself. He was already hard and close.

John took Harold down his throat and Harold came. John sucked down salty come. John stroked faster as he came.

He stood up and smirked. 'Was it good for you?'

'Oh yes. Always.'

'Come to bed,' John said as he unbuttoned his shirt and moved to his bed.

Harold slid his pants down his thighs and sat down. Removing his shoes he then removed his pants. John removed his own pants and joined Harold on the bed. Harold laid back and John rested his head on Harold's hairy chest and fell asleep.

John woke up to the sound of Bear whimpering at the door. The room lit by moonlight that streamed through large windows. He tried to get up but Harold held him tight.

'I've got to let Bear out,' John said.

Harold mumbled something and loosened his grip. 

John didn't want to leave Harold's warm embrace, but he really didn't want to keep Bear waiting.

He got up and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. Walking over to the door he opened it and Bear followed him. They walked out of John apartment building.

The sky was dark and a cold wind hit his skin. As he shivered Bear did his business. They hurried back inside and up to John apartment. Once inside he saw Finch sitting up in bed with an untied bow tie around his neck.

'What's this,' John said as he took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

'I thought you could practice tying a bow tie.'

'Oh yeah. I like the way you think.'

John moved to the bed and laid down on top of Harold. He brushed his fingers over Harold's pale throat. Harold's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

John grabbed the ends of the bow tie and tried to tie it, but he distracted by Harold's hard cock against his thigh.

He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his own cock. He wrapped his hand around both cocks and stroked them. Harold's arms went around John's bare back and rubbed skin.

John tighten his grip and they kissed, a clash of tongues and teeth.

Stroking faster and faster, John felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach. As he came he bit down on Harold's shoulder and Harold came all over John's pants.

John setteled down on top of Harold and peppered Harold's shoulders and neck with kisses 

'Gorgeous,' Harold said as his fingers combed through John's hair.

'Huh?' 

'When we went to the art show the lady who signed us in called you gorgeous and I couldn't help but agree.'

'Thanks.' John couldn't help but think that Harold was gorgeous too. He hadn't never had a thing for three piece suits and chest hair until he had met Harold.

Weeks later Shaw walked into The Library and heard groans and moans. She opened a door and saw Finch bent over a desk with his pants around his feet. John was buried balls deep in him. 

As she shut the door and walked out of The Library and grinned. She knew they had been fucking, but more importantly Fusco owed her a lobster dinner.


End file.
